Voidragon's story
by scourge728
Summary: this is the story of a cat named Voidragon created, built and designed by well the maker of him is a secret to explore and interact with the world of warriors


#"#p#o#w#e#r#-#u#p# #i#n#i#t#i#a#t#e#d#"# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #f#i#r#s#t# #t#h#i#n#g# #I# #h#e#a#r#d# #a#s# #m#y# #v#i#s#i#o#n# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #w#o#r#k#i#n#g#,# #f#i#r#s#t# #I# #h#a#d# #o#n#l#y# #s#e#e#n# #b#l#a#c#k#,# #t#h#e#n# #I# #s#a#w# #b#l#u#e#,# #s#o#o#n# #t#h#e# #s#k#y# #c#a#m#e# #i#n#t#o# #v#i#e#w# #a#s# #I# #s#t#r#u#g#g#l#e#d# #t#o# #m#o#v#e#,# #r#e#a#l#i#z#i#n#g# #I# #c#o#u#l#d#n#'#t# #e#v#e#n# #F#E#E#L# #m#y# #b#o#d#y# #m#u#c#h# #l#e#s#s# #m#o#v#e# #i#t#.# #I# #t#h#e#n# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #f#e#e#l# #a#g#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #w#h#e#n# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #I# #r#e#a#l#i#z#e#d# #I# #w#a#s# #t#r#a#p#p#e#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #g#r#o#u#n#d#,#I# #a#c#c#e#p#t#e#d# #m#y# #f#a#t#e# #a#s# #I# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #m#e#m#o#r#i#e#s# #o#r# #d#a#t#a# #b#a#n#k# #a#s# #I# #w#a#s# #t#o#l#d# #i#t# #w#a#s# #c#a#l#l#e#d#.# #I# #h#a#d# #m#a#n#a#g#e#d# #t#o# #l#e#a#r#n# #t#h#a#t# #I# #w#a#s# #a#n# #a#n#d#r#o#i#d#,# #M#y# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#l# #I#D# #w#a#s# #V#o#i#d#c#l#a#w#,# #t#h#e# #n#a#m#e# #I# #w#e#n#t# #b#y# #w#a#s# #V#o#i#d#r#a#g#o#n#,# #I# #w#a#s# #4#0#%# #c#o#r#r#u#p#t#,# #m#o#s#t# #o#f# #m#y# #n#o#n# #v#i#t#a#l# #s#y#s#t#e#m#s# #w#e#r#e# #n#o#n#-#f#u#n#c#t#o#n#a#l# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #I# #w#a#s# #s#o#m#e#w#h#e#r#e# #i#n# #e#n#g#l#a#n#d#.# #I# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #r#u#n# #a# #s#y#s#t#e#m# #c#h#e#c#k# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #o#u#t# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#r#u#p#t#i#o#n# #w#a#s# #a#s# #I# #h#o#p#e#d# #i#t# #w#a#s#e#n#'#t# #a#n#y#w#h#e#r#e# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t#.# #A#s# #I# #d#i#d# #t#h#a#t# #I# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#k#y# #t#h#a#t# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #v#i#e#w#,# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #n#o#w# #s#e#e# #t#h#a#t# #m#y# #o#p#t#i#c# #w#a#s# #c#r#a#c#k#e#d# #i#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #3#0#0# #p#l#a#c#e#s# #(#m#y# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#l# #c#o#u#n#t#e#r# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #m#o#s#t#l#y# #n#o#n#-#f#u#n#c#t#a#n#a#l# #a#n#d# #c#o#u#l#d# #o#n#l#y# #g#i#v#e# #a#n# #e#s#t#i#m#a#t#e#)# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #d#i#r#t# #p#a#w# #p#r#i#n#t#s# #a#n#d# #s#t#o#n#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #s#m#u#d#g#e#i#n#g# #i#t# #a#s#w#e#l#l#.##

##  
##A#s# #m#y# #s#y#s#t#e#m#s# #w#e#r#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #s#e#a#r#c#h#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #c#o#m#e#i#n#g# #o#n#l#i#n#e# #I# #a#c#t#i#v#a#t#e#d# #m#y# #o#p#t#i#c# #c#l#e#a#n#e#r# #a#n#d# #m#y# #o#p#t#i#c# #f#i#x#e#r# #w#a#t#c#h#i#n#g# #a#s# #m#o#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#r#a#c#k#s# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #w#e#n#t# #a#w#a#y#.# #I# #w#a#s# #g#i#v#e#n# #a#n# #e#r#r#o#r# #m#e#s#s#e#g#e# #s#t#a#t#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #m#y# #o#p#t#i#c# #h#a#s# #b#e#e#n# #d#a#m#a#g#e#d# #t#o# #m#u#c#h# #t#o# #b#e# #r#e#p#a#i#r#e#d# #b#y# #t#h#e# #n#a#n#o#-#b#o#t#s# #t#h#a#t# #h#a#n#d#l#e#d# #r#e#p#a#i#r#i#n#g# #t#h#i#n#g#s#.# #S#o#o#n# #t#h#e# #s#y#s#t#e#m# #r#e#p#o#r#t# #c#a#m#e# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #I# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #m#y# #p#a#r#t#s# #o#f# #m#y# #m#e#m#o#r#y# #b#a#n#k#s# #a#n#d# #m#y# #d#a#t#a#b#a#s#e# #w#e#r#e# #c#o#r#r#u#p#t#e#d# #o#r# #m#i#s#s#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #I# #g#a#v#e# #m#y#s#e#l#f# #a# #q#u#i#z# #t#o# #s#e#e# #w#h#a#t# #I# #s#t#i#l#l# #k#n#e#w# #b#u#t# #t#o# #m#y# #s#h#o#c#k# #I# #n#o# #l#o#n#g#e#r# #k#n#e#w# #h#a#l#f# #t#h#e# #p#e#r#i#o#d#i#c# #t#a#b#l#e#,# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g# #a#b#o#u#t# #m#y# #c#r#e#a#t#o#r# #e#x#c#e#p#t# #t#h#e# #v#a#g#u#e# #n#o#t#i#o#n# #i#t# #w#a#s# #a# #s#h#e#,# #h#a#d# #a# #l#o#n#g# #n#a#m#e# #t#h#a#t# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #g# #a#n#d# #e#n#d#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #m#,# #m#o#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #l#a#n#g#u#e#g#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #I# #h#a#d# #k#n#o#w#n# #(#t#h#e# #o#n#e#s# #i# #l#o#s#t# #w#e#r#e# # #(#m#o#s#t# #o#f# #s#p#a#n#i#s#h#)# #r#u#s#s#i#a#n# #(#t#h#e# #a#b#i#l#i#t#y# #t#o# #s#p#e#a#k# #l#a#t#i#a#n#)# # #g#e#r#m#a#n#,# #j#a#p#e#n#e#s#e#,# #c#h#i#n#e#s#e#,# #f#o#x#,# #d#o#g#,# #w#o#l#f#,# #e#a#g#l#e# #a#n#d# #c#r#o#w#)#.# #I# #a#l#s#o# #k#n#e#w# #v#e#r#y# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #w#h#e#r#e# #I# #c#a#m#e# #f#r#o#m#,# #w#h#e#r#e# #I# #w#a#s# #o#r# #h#o#w# #I# #b#u#r#i#e#d#.# #I# #t#h#e#n# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #m#y# #b#o#d#y# #w#i#t#h# #m#y# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#l# #b#o#d#y# #c#a#m#e#r#a# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #f#o#r# #v#e#w#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #o#f# #m#y# #b#o#d#y# #o#r# #I#B#C#T#f#V#t#O#o#M#b# #o#r# #h#o#w# #I# #w#o#u#l#d# #n#o#w# #c#a#l#l# #i#t# #m#y# #c#a#m#e#r#a#s# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #s#e#n#d#i#n#g# #a# #d#a#t#a# #s#c#a#n# #o#f# #m#y# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#l# #d#a#m#a#g#e#s#.# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#w#f#u#l#,# #r#o#o#t#s# #w#e#r#e# #g#r#o#w#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #m#e#,# #l#a#r#g#e# #p#a#r#t#s# #o#f# #m#y# #f#u#r# #h#a#d# #r#o#t#t#e#d# #a#w#a#y#,# #t#h#e# #m#e#t#a#l# #t#h#a#t# #m#i#m#i#c#e#d# #f#l#e#s#h# #t#h#a#t# #I# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #c#a#s#e#d# #i#n# #h#a#s# #r#u#s#t#e#d# #a#n#d# #f#a#l#l#e#n# #o#f#f# #a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #i#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #e#x#t#e#r#n#a#l# #p#a#r#t#s# #o#f# #m#e#,# #h#o#w#e#v#e#r# #m#y# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#l# #d#a#m#a#g#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #m#u#c#h# #w#o#r#s#e#,# #l#a#r#g#e# #a#m#m#o#u#n#t#s# #o#f# #m#y# #w#i#r#e#s# #h#a#d# #e#i#t#h#e#r# #m#e#l#t#e#d#,# #f#r#a#y#e#d# #o#r# #s#n#a#p#p#e#d#,# #s#o#m#e#t#i#m#e#s# #a# #m#i#x#t#u#r#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#h#r#e#e# #b#u#t# #t#h#e# #g#e#a#r#s# #a#n#d# #w#i#r#e#s# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l#i#n#g# #m#y# #t#a#i#l# #a#n#d# #l#e#g#s# #h#a#d# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d# #w#o#r#k#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #b#a#l#l# #j#o#i#n#t#s# #a#t#t#a#c#h#e#d# #t#o# #m#y# #t#a#i#l#,# #l#e#g#s# #a#n#d# #n#e#c#k# #h#a#d# #s#h#a#t#t#e#r#e#d# #l#e#a#v#i#n#g# #m#e# #i#m#m#o#b#i#l#e#,# #w#e#l#l# #M#O#R#E# #i#m#m#o#b#l#i#e# #t#h#e#n# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#i#n#g# #s#t#u#c#k# #u#n#d#e#r# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #d#o#e#s#.#I# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #s#e#n#d# #t#h#e# #o#r#d#e#r# #t#o# #s#t#a#r#t# #r#e#p#a#i#r#i#n#g# #m#y# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#l# #a#n#d# #e#x#t#e#r#n#a#l# #b#o#d#y# #p#a#r#t#s# #w#h#e#n# #I# #g#o#t# #t#h#e# #n#o#t#i#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #I# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #s#h#u#t# #d#o#w#n# #f#r#o#m# #p#o#w#e#r# #l#o#s#s# #u#n#t#i#l#l# #m#o#r#e# #p#o#w#e#r# #w#a#s# #r#e#c#i#v#e#d# #s#o# #I# #a#c#t#i#v#a#t#e#d# #s#h#u#t# #d#o#w#n# #m#o#d#e# #w#h#i#l#e# #h#o#p#e#i#n#g# #I# #c#o#u#l#d# #g#e#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r#e#.# 


End file.
